The present disclosure relates in general to packaging for products, and more particularly to flexible laminate structures for packaging. The disclosure is especially concerned with flexible laminates that include an integrated peelable portion, where an inner ink layer provided on the peelable portion is not visible through an outer layer of the peelable portion and can only be seen by a consumer after the peelable portion has been peeled off the package.
Flexible materials, such as flexible films, foils, and paper-based materials, can be used to construct packages for products, including package bodies and lidding. Such packages can be used to hold a variety of items, from food products (perishable and non-perishable) to electronics to household goods.
In an effort to incentivize consumers to purchase their products, a manufacturer may wish to provide a special offer to a consumer who buys a particular product, such as a rebate on the purchase of the product, a discount on the product being purchased, or a discount on a future purchase of the same or a related product.